Battle For the Earth
by Mystic Trunks G
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks have all had the same dream and not a one of them knows what it means. but soon their dream will become reality and their worst fears will come true.
1. Default Chapter

Fic Title: Battle For The Earth

Chapter 1: Haunting Visions

By: Mirai Trunks G   
  
Everyday was the same for Trunks. always training and honing his skills. It wasn't long before the next tournament and Trunks wanted to make sure he was ready, ready to fight for the junior championship title for the 5th yr in a row. But he knew he would have competition with his best friend, Goten who had also entered. But, Trunks also knew that Goten wasn't as strong as he was and that trusting someone was his biggest weakness.  
  
As Trunks continued to train he didn't realize that his father, Vegeta was closely watching his every move. "I can't BELIVE how much he has improved in the course of only two weeks." Vegeta said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Vegeta had also entered the tournament hoping to get another shot at HIS rival, Kakarott But, somehow he always knew that Kakarott was always stronger and one step ahead of the game and that HE who was the Prince of all Saiyans was only second best. The more he remembered the past the more he remembered....remembered how Mirai Trunks fought against Cell and then how the young Saiyan was struck down and killed by the bio warrior, and to his amazement he even remembered how Kakarott's son, Gohan who was but a half breed defeat the one villian that the Saiyan Prince could not.  
  
While continuing to remember the past Vegeta didn't notice his son's friend, Goten standing beside him. That is until Goten said something. "Hey Vegeta." Goten said watching Trunks in the gravity chamber. "I see Trunks is really training hard this year." "Yes...he is. He wishes to win the tournament for the fifth year in a row..." Vegeta said still staring at his son. Goten knew how proud Vegeta was at his son and wasn't afraid to boast about him. As Goten turned back at the picture window of the gravity chamber, he seen Trunks walking over towards a towel. He then looked up, Smiled and waved. Goten waved back and watched as Trunks exited the chamber. "hey father, hey Goten." the youth says waving again. "Your doing great son. Just keep up the work and training." Vegeta said placing his right hand on his son's shoulder. Trunks watched as his father was prepearing to enter the chamber and just before Vegeta entered Trunks smiled. "Thanks dad!" Vegeta just nods and stares at Goten for a moment and then enters the chamber.  
  
"Man your father still gives me the creeps." Goten says smilling and placing his hands behind his head. Trunks just laughs. "well alot of people say that. Especially the public. anytime me and him walk into a shop everyone moves out of the way because they are so scared of him!." both laugh as they enter the kitchen. Trunks walks over and grabs two cola's, he tosses one to goten and opens the other. "I heard your training for the next Tenkaichi Budokai." Goten says sitting his drink on the counter. "Yeah mom and dad both said i could enter. but we're still not in the adult ranks." "Yeah i know that stinks doesn't it." as Trunks and Goten walk over to the table and sit down Bulma and Trunks' 5yr old sister, Bra walk in carring groceries.  
  
Bra, was Vegeta and Bulma's second child. she too was half Saiyan just like her older brother. but didn't like fighting as much as a normal saiyan. When not busy helping her mother Bra usually hangs out with her father, Vegeta.   
  
"You know we could use a little help out there!!" Bra said sitting a couple of bags on the ground. "Sorry sis, i didn't know you and mom were home." Trunks says taking a drink from his soda. "That's okay honey. we can get it, isn't that right Bra?" The blue haired beauty says smiling at her daughter, who looked at her mother disapprovingly. "Mom Trunks is older than me! i think he is old enough to help out too!." "Aww sis but i have company right now, i'll help after Goten leaves." "Promise!?" "Yeah I promise!" Trunks says smiling and giving the thumbs up sign. Trunks then watches his sister run off to her room smiling.   
  
As Trunks and Goten continue their conversation Bulma goes out and checks the mail. when she comes in she leans against the counter and looks at an envelope addressed to her son. "Hey son you got something in the mail dear. i think its from the tournament officials." Trunks gets up from the table and walks over to his mom and she hands him the letter. Goten gets up as well and joins the two. When the lavender haired youth turns the envelope over he sees the official seal of the martial arts tournament and smiles. excitedly, he rips open the envelope. Inside the letter read:  
  
"Dear Mr. Briefs,  
  
We are pleased to announce that you have been granted the permission to participate in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament.   
When you arrive you will register as usual. be sure to bring this official letter of authorization with you so that the registration booth will place you in the appropriate division.   
Be advised though, that this division is much tougher and the penalties are much higher than that of the Junior Division. and that the scoring of the matches are also much sticter given that this division is for the more advanced fighter.  
We, at the offices of the tournament have been impressed by your current victories these past 5 yrs and have seen that you are indeed a well trained fighter. We hope that will continue to participate in the many tournaments that have yet to come!   
Enjoy your summer and we look forward to seeing you within the next two months.  
  
Sincerely,  
Robert K. Peerson, President"  
  
After reading the letter Trunks was speechless. He couldn't belive what he had just read!! The Officials were allowing him to participate in the adult division! The young teenager didn't know what to say. both Goten and Bulma who was now leaning against the counter drinkins some tea. was wanting to know why Trunks was so quiet. "so what did the letter say dear?" as Bulma took a sip of her tea. "Mom, Goten! guess what!" Trunks said with wide-eyed excitement. "what is it Trunks?" both Goten and Bulma said at the same time. "The tournament officials are allowing me to compete in the adult division of the tournament!!." "What!? Thats great Trunks!" Goten said as he too smiled from ear to ear with excitement. "hmm I wonder if that means that I am in the adult division as well!?" "Oh i'm sure you are Goten." Bulma said with a reassuring look. "can i look at the letter Trunks?" Goten said pointing to the piece of paper.  
"sure, here you go." as he glanced at the letter he could tell it was the real thing. and he DID wonder if he got one as well. "Hey Bulma can i use your phone for a minute?" Goten asked while walking over to the cordless. "sure Goten go right ahead and oh..Tell your father I said hi alright?" "sure thing!"   
  
As Goten dialed the phone he seen Dr. Briefs and Kitty walk into the kitchen for something to eat and then turn around and leave. After about the 6th ring, Goten started to wonder if anybody was home or if they might have all been over at his brother, Gohan's house. After letting the phone ring 4 more times Goten hung up. disappointed he walked over and sat back down at the table. "wha's wrong with you Goten?" Trunks questioned. "I take it nobedy was home." Goten lowers his head. "No..." "cheer up Goten! Ya know i'm sure you got a letter too. i mean if my big strong son as well as your best friend got one, then i am positive that you got one as well." Bulma said reasuring the half saiyan. "hey yeah maybe your right!" Goku's son said now standing. "any ways i need to be getting or my family will worry." "are you sure Goten? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you stayed here for the night." Bulma now looks at Goten and smiles. Placing one hand on her while the other rests at her side. "of course i wouldn't mind Goten. You and your family are welcome here as much as they like and you know that!!" She says winking and smiling. "I know, But i still have to train for the tournament as well. so i probably ought to go." Goten says standing by the door. "Okay maybe me and Trunks will stop by tomorrow and you two can train together while i visit with your mom and dad! how does that sound?" "Sounds good to me. see you guys tomorrow then." Goten waves and takes off for the sky. As both Bulma and Trunks wave from the ground.  
  


"Give Us your money old man!!" One of the robbers said pointing a gun at the shop owner. "If i give you the money then will you leave?" The robber just laughs. "Hey boss we gos company outside! We gots us some Coppers hehe." "What!?" "We know your in there Black Steel gang!! now come out with your hands up!!" The captain of the police squad yells through a megaphone.  
  
Meanwhile up above Goten was flying by when he heard the sounds of Gunfire just below him. "Hmm...I wonder whats going on down there?" Goten said stopping in midflight and hovering several feet above the scene. "I think i'm going to check this out." Now descending and landing back behind a building close to the stand off, Goten runs over and asks a spectator whats going on. "Excuse me sir! Bu, can you tell me whats happening here?" The man just keeps his watchin on the police and robbers ignoring the young Goten. So...Goten tries again. "SIR!!!" he hollers, right into the man's ear. the man screams as goten backs away. "what do you want boy!?" he questions angrily. "what is goin on here?" The man can't belive he just heard this boy say that! How could the boy not know whats going on. As if Goten knew what was going on! Yeah right! "You mean you don't know!?" "Know what sir?" "That the Black Steel gang has been holding up that their shop for over 2 hours now!" "What!?" Goten said in shock. He couldn't belive that nothing was done yet and that the police should have stopped this long ago. "I've got to do something to help!" Goten said out loud. The blue haired man just stared at Goten. "You have got to be crazy if you think a kid like yourself can stand up against the Black Steels!!" "I know i can!" Goten says narrowing his eyes and smiling and then he walks off.   
  
As the young half saiyan approaches, he is in awe at how the police could let this standoff get so out of hand. knowing what he was going to do, Goten marched right into the line of fire. "Hey whats that crazy kid doing!?" one of the officers hollered as he seen Goten. "Hold your fire!! Hold your fire!!" Goten could hear that the police had halted their assault now that he was in their way and he also heard the police chief tell his men to stand down and hold position. "Kid Get of of the way now! I reapeat get of the way!!" an officer hollered through the megaphone. As the police continue to pursuade the mysterious boy to move, the boy turns around and smiles.   
  
Goten tells the police immediatly that he isn't going anywhere until these crooks have been captured and imprisoned. just then the boys smile faded and what the police saw next was almost nearly impossible!! "What is he!?" one officer asked the police chief. "I...I..Uh..." naturally he was as stunned as the rest of his unit. Now glowing with the burning rage of a super saiyan Goten immediatly jumps into the fray, his powerful emerald eyes staring down at each of his opponants. "What the!? why is that boy glowing now commander??" one of the flunkies asks the leader. "I don't know and i don't care anyone who stands in the way of the black steel gang will die!! Shoot him down men!!" with those words the men obeyed their leader. Goten just stood their firmly planted to the concrete and still smiling. "when are you going to give up!! its futile to fight me! you won't win!!" Seeing that the bullets aren't even hitting the young man they stop firing. "Wha, What the heck are you!?" another man asked to the golden fighter standing b4 him. as they were watching this mysterious man of gold they didn't notice that he had moved from his position and had appeared behind them. "I am the one who will put an end to this! I will be the one to put you away!!" with those words all the men jumped and looked very frightend now. except for a few. "How did you get in here so fast!! it isn't possible to move like that!" Goten just smiled. "and now you will all pay for your crimes!" with that the men get angry and start firing inside the shop. The young super saiyan catches every single bullet and crushes them in his fist. "If that is the best you can do then you might as well surrender now!" with those words the leader of the gang busted forth.   
  
Being a martial arts expert the leader of the gang, went forth attacking this golden warrior with everything he had, doing nothing but touching the air. finally Goten powered up slightly and and knocked the leader of the gang out the window and to the waiting police who quickly collected the fallen gang leader. soon the men were attacking this young boy who had defeated their comrade but their attempts were also met with failier and with the waiting police outside.  
  
Powering down to normal, Goten stepped outside and smiled. the police looked up and seen that this boy no longer had the golden aura, the golden hair or the piercing green eyes. He looked just as normal as any other citizen of the city but yet he wasn't. Something was different about him, something that they couldn't figure out. "whats wrong? You all look like you've just seen a ghost." Finall the police captain who was still dumb founded about this whole situation tried to speak. "Kid....how....when..." Goten just let out a small laugh. "Well i have to be going now, take care and start training your men better or the citty will lose faith in the law enforcement." with those words goten took off to the sky again and headed home. as the officers arrested the black steel gang and stared at the young here as he flew off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost midnight and Chi Chi was worried. So worried in fact she wouldn't let Goku, Gohan or Videl sleep. Goku and Gohan both went outside while Videl was trying to stay awake at the kitchen table. "Look Chi Chi I'm sure Goten is safe. I mean he IS a super saiyan for crying out loud. He isn't a regular human. so i am sure he can take care of himself." Videl said lying her head on the table. Just then Chi CHi turned to Videl and smiled. "maybe your right. I guess i do worry to much." As soon as she said those words, Goku and Gohan both floated down infront of the doorway leading to the inside of the house. "Any sign of Goten?" Chi Chi said looking at her husband and oldest son. "He should be home in about 30 minutes hun." Goku said as he walked in. "Gohan i think you can take Videl and Pan home now. They look exausted." Goku said turning to his son. Gohan smiled and looked at his beautiful wife asleep at the table and his beautiful daughter asleep on the floor lying on a soft down pillow. They were all exausted but instead decided to the night at his father and mother's house.   
  
Gohan always missed the Earlier days. but not the days that he spent fighting the monsters known as Cell and Majin Buu. Someday he thought, that would make an awsome story to tell to my daughter. but not right now. she was still much to young. he would have to wait at least another 5 yrs before she would truely understand her heritage and the heroic legends of her grandpa Goku and her father, Gohan.  
  
As Gohan drifted into a deep sleep he didn't know that his brother, Goten had arrived safely home. Luckily Chi Chi didn't punish him. all she did was tell her youngest how worreied sick he mad her. Goten appologized and explained everything that had happend. Luckily both his parents belived his explanations. Because the same thing happend to gohan when he was 17 and that the robbers/kidnappers were a gang called the Red Shark gang. Finally at 2am Goku and Chi Chi sent Goten to bed. Soon both Goku and his wife also went to bed. "Man i really though you were going to let him have it there for a minute Chi Chi!" Goku said placing his hands behind his head. "He is your son goku so i figured you could handle it the way you wanted." Goku blinked a couple of times in awe. "Chi Chi? Are you feeling alright?" Goku says turning to his wife. "I've got my scholar so....if you want Goten to be like you thats fine with me." She says reaching for the light smiling. "Now go to sleep Goku. We'll talk somemore tomorrow. Okay sweetheart?" "Okay hun, Goodnight." "Goodnight Goku." With the lights off, Goku rolls over to face the outside of the bed but instead falls off. Chi Chi hears a loud thud and turns the light back on to find her husband face down on the floor. "OWWW!!!! Darn it!! Where did that floor come from!!!" Goku says getting up and rubbing his head. "That was smarts!" Chi Chi just laughs and Goku double blinks at her and starts laughing too. "Okay we have had our laugh for the night. Goodnight Goku." Goodnight Chi Chi. Sweetdreams." "same to you to Goku." and both fall fast asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaaaameeeehaaameeehaaaaaa!!!!!" The dream still echoed in his mind. Gohan couldn't figure out what was going on. but he knew it wasn't good. everyone was there. His brother Goten, Trunks, his father Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and #18...but he couldn't figure out what could be happening. As gohan stood there. He seen the person or being just snicker, hold his or its hand up and fire a blast at them. as the blast got closer Gohan turned into SSJ2 and put a shield up that would protect everyone. squinting from the bright light he tried to make out this beings face but couldn't. he could here the cheers and ll comming from his family and friends. "I'm trying my best!" he shouted "but this being is too powerful!" "Gohan if we could help you we would but all of us have fought and failed its you turn to protect the earth again son!."  
  
As Gohan held the Ki shield he looked back behind him, the bright light only made everyone look like dark shadows against the lit up atmosphere. as he turned back around a chunk of the ground flew right at his face. Gohan thew up his hand and blasted it. The small pieces flew passed him. one cutting his face, another his arm. he to was loosing like everyone else. he could feel his shiled slippin and just before the shield totally slipped, one huge blast came down from the sky and totally decimated the monster. as everthing started to come back into focus, Gohan took his shield down and looked up at the sky. as the dust settled he could see 2 glowing figures standing infront fo the sun. "Oh my gosh. I forgot about everyone!" he says turning to his friends and family.  
  
As Gohan looked back he could see that everyone was alright. he sees his father walking towards him. "You did it son! thank you now the earth will be safe once again." Gohan smiles. "it wasn't only me dad. Someone else helped too." Gohan said smiling and looking for the two who aided him. but they were now ehre to be found. at that moment another huge ball of light headed for them and as Gohan and the rest screamed he woke up. "What the heck was that!?" Gohan says breathing heavy and wiping the sweat from his face. Gohan looked over at Videl and Pan who were both still sleeping soundly and then looked over at the clock, 5:15am it read. "Man, Some dream." He said laying back down, trying not to wake his family. "but what could it mean..." Gohan pondered on the dream until he fell back into a soundless sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	2. Deja Vu, Training Begins

The next morning Gohan woke up to Videl calling his name. "Gohan!! breakfast!" Gohan smiled, got up and out of bed while stretching his stiff muscles. he then walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue gi, red belt and comfortable shoes. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. "Good morning son." Chi chi said to her boy as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Wow whatever you guys are cooking it SURE smells good!" Videl just giggles.  
  
As everyone in the kitchen carries on with morning conversations, they didn't realize that Goku and Pan were awake and on their way to the kitchen for breakfast as well. "Hey everyone look who just woke up!" Goku says as his grandaughter pats Goku on his round face. "Grandpa!!" the little girl says smiling and giggling. she then hugs the saiyan and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "good Morning Goku!" said Videl as she set the table. "Morning Videl! Gohan and Chi Chi!" Goku says now sitting his granddaughter on the floor to play.  
  
After setting Pan down Goku goes over to the stove to smell the good food cooking. he then takes a spoon and tastes it or at least tries to. "HEY!! Stay out of the food until it's served to everyone!" Chi Chi hollars smacking her husband's hand with the hot and heavy ladle. "OUCH Chi Chi!! did you really have to hit me that hard!?" "I know how you are when there is food around Goku! You will wait until everyone is sitting down and ready to eat! you have to learn manners and self control!" "Oh alright hun i..I guess your right" Goku sighs while still nursing his throbbing hand. Finally the table is set and everyone is ready to eat.  
  
As everyone sits down, digging in to the food, Goten walks in, rubbing his hair and yawning. "Hey son! glad to see your finally awake! Your mom has really out done herself this time!" "Hey Bro! Whats up?" Gohan says smiling. "Man, I had a dream last night!." the messy haired boy said while taking his place at the table. "what kind of dream?" Gohan questioned. "I'm not sure. I remember it all, but, me, you, dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, #18 and Piccolo were all standing in a valley. I fought something..." Just then Gohan looks at his little brother in shock and stops him in mid- sentence. "Could...Could you make out who or what that something was?" Gohan asked while grabbing a roll. "No, Not at all. All i know is even in Super Saiyan 2 form I couldn't defeat it. The being was like a shadow backed by intense light! As soon as I lost the fight and came around i seen you holding the monster off. But, Gohan, You too were loosing and then all of a sudden the light got brighter and whatever it was was totally decimated....Or so we all thought..."  
  
As Goten continued telling about the events in the dream, Gohan was in total amazement! He couldn't figure out how two people could possibly have the same dream! He was totally amazed at how well Goten described it and was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that his brother had finished with his description of this strange vision. "Gohan are you alright?" his little brother asked taking a drink from his glass. "yeah..I'm...I'm fine little bro. do you remember anything else?" "yes i do" He nodded. "After the supposed defeat of this being i remember us all cheering you on, father was walking towards you and after congratulating you, a huge flash of bright light came for us. we all screamed and then that is when i woke up in a cold sweat!" Gohan couldn't do nothing but remain speachless. Their father, Goku was even at a loss for words with this development. He too had, had this mysterious dream. but rather than worry his family or friends he would keep this little secret to himself so as not to alarm anyone just yet. only when the time was right and only if the dream started to become reality would Goku reveal this vision to everyone. so instead Goku acted like he didn't know anything which, he was virtually good at anyways. "WOW!! Talk about creepy!" Chi chi then turned to the table and place more food on it. "Now i'm sure that dream didn't mean anything. It could just be a coincidence that you two just dreamed the same thing. ""chi chi says crossing her arms and shaking the ladle into the air. "Now if someone else dreamed the same thing..." "you mean like a 3rd or 4th person?" Goten says taking another drink from his glass. "yeah exactly Goten."  
  
At that moment the phone rang and Chi chi, sitting the ladle into the pot of stew, answered it. "Hello?" "Is..this Goten's mom?" the young voice on the other end questioned. "yes it is." she answered back. "do you want me to get him for you?" "if you wouldn't mind.its kinda important." Chichi then sets the phone on the counter and calls for Goten. Goten then gets up from the table and walks ove to the phone. "hello, this is Goten, what can i do for ya?" "Goten!! Hey this is Trunks! Whats up man?" "Not a whole lot. so what do you need Trunks?" "I know your going to think i'm totally nuts, Goten but....have you ever had a dream that seemed like it was real??" Goten acted puzzled with these words. "yeah...why?" "well last night i had a dream and in it was...lets see....Me, you, your dad, my dad, your brother, Piccolo, Krillin and #18..." and while Trunks kept explaining this dream, Goten, Like his brother Gohan was suddenly very speechless. He didn't know what to say with this new development. NOW he was for certain that this wasn't some kind of coincidence that this dream HAD to mean something, HAD to have a purpose. and Trunks made the third person, that he knew of, that has had this peculiar dream. "umm....hello??....Goten...You still there?..." Trunks questioned switching the phone to his other ear. "oh uh yeah i'm still here. sorry about that heh." "It's okay so what do you think? Pretty strange huh?" "No not really..."  
  
As Goten continued his conversation with Trunks. Chi chi looked at the mail. and seen a letter addressed to her son from the officials of the martial arts tournament. "Hmm..Goten got a letter from the officials of the tournament." She said looking at Goku. "I wonder what that means." "Who knows maybe they let him join the adult division this year. he has been an exceptional fighter in the junior division and he is kinda advanced for his age." Goku says in a muffled voice with his mouth stuffed full of delicious food. "Oh well guess we'll find out after he's opened it." Chi Chi says walking over to Goten. "Here ya go son. This came for you today." "thanks mom." Goten says while trying to keep a hold of the phone. "Wow you mean you and Gohan had the same dream!? and then i had it too!!" The lavender haired youth says with surprise in his voice. "Is that even possible!?" "I guess I don't know."  
  
As Trunks and Goten continue their conversation, The half saiyan opens up the letter that his mom had just handed to him. Like Trunks' envelope it to, had the official seal of the world martial arts tournament on it. When Goten read it. he, Just like trunks was accepted in the adult division. "Hey Trunks I hate to change the subject. but, i just got my letter of qualification. they too have allowed me to participate in the adult division!" Goten says in an excited tone of voice. "I told you, you would be you dote." "Now i will have to train even harder than what i have been!" "haha yeah i know what you mean, Hey Goten i hate to do it but i need to be going. me and mom are about to leave. She said something about stopping by that dirty old man's house. something about a disguise to allow him to participate in the tournament." "why would an old man want to compete in a tournament when he knows he can't win." Goten Snickered "I don't know.. I don't know why an old Fossil like Roshi would still compete. if you ask me thats pretty dumb." both teens laugh and finally Trunks says goodbye to his best friend and hangs up.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Trunks is getting ready when his father, Vegeta walks into the kitchen. "Son why aren't you ready yet!!" He yelled. "I AM ready. i'm just waiting for mom thats all." he hollars back. "Ahh what is it with the women here on earth! they spend more time pampering themselves then what they do when things need to be done around the house!! I never understand them!" the saiyan prince says taking a drink from a water bottle. "I'm going back in to train. Don't bother me until it is time for your mother to fix dinner got it!" "yeah yeah" Just then Bulma walks into the kitchen as Vegeta walks right past her. "hey Vegeta still training." Vegeta just stares at his wife for a minute. "i'll never understand you women here on earth!" He said as he walked on back to the gravity chamber. "well son are you ready!" "yeah mom i sure am!" "well lets go then. it doesn't look like your father wants me to say bye. so i'll just leave a note." "Okay" with those words Bulma and Trunks head off to Roshi's.  
  
"Hey Piccolo. Will you be going down and seeing Goku today?" Dende asked looking at the seasoned warrior. "Yes. I was invited to train with Goku and his family for the tournament. Why is there something you want me to tell him?" Piccolo questions looking at the young guardian. "Well yea actually there is." "what is it and i will make sure that Goku gets the message." the Namekian says crossing his arms. "Well...I'm sure you have felt it Piccolo. its something that doesn't feel quite right, something i can't put a finger on." "hmmm i too have been feeling it, Dende. Its faint yet. VERY faint." Piccolo says looking up at the sky. "Strange thing is, is it is hard to tell weather this is a friend or a foe to the earth and its people. I need you to tell goku and the other Z-fighters about this so that they can keep guard. i don't want another incident like what happend with Majin Buu." "right same here. I could have killed Buu and Gotenks for what happend to the lookout. but really there was nothing i could do. no matter where we went he went too." "thats alright Piccolo we were able to fix it. anyways just be sure to tell the others and to keep this very secret until we know whats going on." "sure thing kid. just keep up the good work here." "i will Piccolo. you know me i am constantly keeping an eye out for the earth. just be careful and me and Mr. Popo will be rooting for you from up here!" Piccolo just laughs he then waves bye to Dende and heads down for Goku's house below.  
  
Meanwhile down on earth Goku, Goten and Gohan are outside preparing to train with one another for the upcomming tournament. Doing Stretches and warm-up exercises and practicing a few basic kicks and punches. they finally relax before starting the real exercises. after resting for a brief period of time Goku tells them all to gather into a circle. "Okay!!...MAN you guys have been training!!" Goku says staring impressivly at his two boys. "anyways why don't we start out training as normal and THEN upgrade to super saiyan later on that way we can train both aspects equally." Goku says now smiling. "Okay sounds good to us. right Goten?" "yep...i just want to beat Trunks this year! hehe." "so which one of us to wish to spar with first dad?" Gohan asks sitting on the ground indian style. "How about Goten?" "Me? are you sure dad?" "yeah of course you! do you see another person by the name of Goten around here! com on it will be fun! and besides if you want to stand a chance to win the tournament this year and finally end Trunks' reign..." Just then Goten stops his dad in midsentence and corrects his mistake. "But dad both me and Trunks are now in the Adult division so things are different." "Oh...Yeah haha I almost forgot." the saiyan said smiling and rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "Anyways lets go ahead and start. Now i don't want you to hold anything back Son, you got it? give it everything you've got!!" Goten Nods and stands in one of the several fighting stances that was either taught to him by his father or by his mother.  
  
Finally both Goten and Goku doge forth at one another. They quickly phaze in and out. Punching and kicking one another. as Goku dodges a punch, Goten stands ready for his father to attack again. "Well you seemed to have improved son!" Goku says breathing heavy. "Now lets step it up a notch!" "your on father!" Goten says snickering. "Man look at those two. They haven't even laid a finger on one another." Gohan says watching the duel. "Like father like sons." Gohan immediatly recognized the voice of Piccolo. as soon as the half saiyan turned to face him. he could feel the huge power that was just radiating from the green being. happy to see his old friend, Gohan floats over to him and greets him. It was just unbeliveable how strong Piccolo was. even though he wasn't as strong as a super saiyan. he was always the second strongest after all he did fuse with two other namekians. the first one was Nail, he was the only fighter that the people of Namek had. after being severly injured, Nail offered Piccolo to fuse with him, then he would not only have his own power but the power of another warrior as well. then Piccolo had fused with Kami, seeing as it was the only way to possibly defeat the androids and cell. next to the saiyans that were on earth, Piccolo was the next strongest fighter on the little blue planet.  
  
"So what brings you here Piccolo?" Gohan said looking at his friend and then back at his brother and dad. "Hmm your father said whenever i wanted a partner to train with to come and look him up. so i figured since i am going to participate in the tournament again this year that i would train with the 3 of you." "I see." "Anyways I also wanted to talk to your dad about something." Piccolo says turning to gohan with an expression of the utmost importance. "Yeah what about Piccolo? can you tell me?" Piccolo turns back and watches the sparring. "I can yes. but it will wait until after we have trained a bit and then i can talk to all 3 of you alone without Chi Chi and your wife, Videl." Gohan looks at Piccolo with a look of concern. Could Piccolo know about the dream? Could he know that 3 people had, had the same one? he knew Piccolo could read thoughts and by the expression on the Namekians green face. Gohan wasn't to far off. "so you have been having nightmares, both you and Goten." Gohan turns to Piccolo in shock. "Y..Yes..How did you know??" While continuing to keep an eye on the fight and trying not to take his eyes off of the sparring Piccolo started to explain that he too was having this strange vision and that he and Dende could both sense a huge Power lv that was VERY faint in outerspace. Gohan admitted that he hadn't felt anything like that and that if his brother had felt anything like that he would have immediatly came and told him or his dad about it. "So..none of you have felt anything...nothing at all?" "No. Just the dreams is what we keep having. i don't know if dad has had them or not. but if what you say is true then could this dream possibly be a vision into the future??" "Anything is possible, Gohan. but i can't say for sure." After hearing these words Gohan gets lost in thought again....he can't decide what to make of these turn of events. first he, Gohan had the dream. then Goten, Trunks and now Piccolo. all of this was making no sense at all to him and he could tell that it was bugging Piccolo just as bad. Trying to not think about it anymore until Piccolo was ready to discuss it. Gohan goes back to watching the fight between his father and his little brother.  
  
"Hiiiyaaaaaa!!!!" Goten lands a perfect punch right across his fathers face. but the powerful saiyan quickly regains his composure and retaliates sending Goten flying to the ground at high speed. As Goten hits the ground, he almost immediatly gets back up. leaving a 3 feet deep hole in the earth, the young have saiyan charges back into the sky barely even scratched. Goku isn't at all surprised. after all Goten was his son, His own flesh and blood!  
  
When Goten came out of the thick dust that covered the air he was a super saiyan. looking at his son while he was sparing with him, he could see that Goten was very determined to accomplish his goal. Immediatly Goku soon wen't super saiyan so that they would both be equal when fighting one another. Goku was surprised at how much power Goten showed at only stage one of the super saiyan. Goku could tell that his son was a proud saiyan warrior and while he thought about all of this he also wondered if what he saw was truely Goten's power or....if like his brother in order to attain his maximum fighting ability, he first had to give in to intense anger. As much as Goku wanted to test it, he knew he couldn't because the power he would give off could destroy their homes and the surrounding area.  
  
Finally Goten stopped in midair and floated down to the ground. as he did so he powered down to normal. "Come on dad. I know you can fight better than that. Your holding back. I may have to fight you in the tournament and if i did I know you wouldn't hold back then." Goku stared at his son in shock he couldn't belive that Goten could tell that he wasn't fighting him at full power. but then again..."how do you know i wasn't fighting with my full power?" Goku questioned. "I could sense it dad! You were holding back almost half of your power!" with that Goku smiled. "your smart son! there were times when i would spar with your brother and he wasn't even able to tell the difference." Goten just looked at his father. "Dad from now on i want you to attack me as if we were fighting in the tournament." Goten said after he dodged forth and he and his dads power clashed, sending them both back away from one another. Now instead of in a fighting position both fighters float in the air relaxed. arms hanging at the sides and just staring at each other. Goku gives his son a slight smile.  
  
"MAN! I can't belive how strong Goten has gotten ove the years!? Gohan says crossing his arms and floating several feet above the ground. "I know. He almost reminds me of someone else i know." Piccolo says doing the same thing as gohan. "Was i really like that, Piccolo?" "Yes you were. Especially when preparing for the comming of the Androids and Cell. You wanted me and your father to be as hard on you as we could. You were just like your father when he was younger. Like him you to, would never give up. You always tried your best." Gohan just looks at Piccolo and smile and then looks back at his father and brother.  
  
"Son are you sure you want me to do that? I mean i could Seriously Hurt you?" Goku says with wide eyed concern. "yes father. "I'm sure. Please, i need all the experiance i can get." Goten said sounding and looking serious and tightening his fists while looking down at the ground below. "but son.." "PLEASE father!! I need to train harder!!" Goku could see in Goten's eyes and expression that he was serious. but...he didn't want to have to fight Goten at such i high lv right now. so instead he told. So instead he turned to his son and the new visitor, Piccolo. "Hey Gohan! Piccolo!!. I need your help for an exercise! could you two come here for a minute. Goku said turning to both and smiling. Goten didn't even know what he was doing let alone what he was thinking. so just what was he up to anyway.  
  
Meanwhile down at the house, Chi chi and Videl are preparing lunch for the fighters that are training outside. "Hey Videl? Could you grab me a couple of carrots for me?" the Mother-In-Law asked to her daughter in law. "Sure No problem Chi Chi. Hang on." "Thanks dear." As Videl walked over to the vegtables she watched as her daughter, Pan played near by. Pan was only 2 yrs old but definatly looked more like Gohan. Videl smiled and then grabbed the carrots and walked back over to Chi CHi. "Here you go. I got all the carrots we needed." she says setting them on the counter. "Thanks Videl." "No problem. I'm going to go outside and chick on the guys. I'll be back in, in just a few." Gohan's wife said taking off her apron. "Okay it will be done shortly." Videl smiles and nods. she then walks out to watch everyone train.  
  
As Videl walks out she immediatly looks up at the sky. She See's Gohan, GOten, Goku and Piccolo all standing around one another. with Goten in the Center. "The real Training begins now!" Goku said and looked determined at Goten. "I'm Ready!!." He answers back.  
  
~END Chapter 2~ 


	3. Gotenks Returns, Trunks Vs Goten

"Alright son, now your gonna get a work out, If that is what you want." Goku says smiling at his son and narrowing his eyes. "Give me everything you've got dad! Everyone plz don't hold back on the account of me, I want a true workout!" "But, Goten..." "its okay big brother I can handle this. did you already forget that I could have put a hole through you with just a small rock or did that slip your mind already." Goten laughed. "Oh yeah sure you could have. you just caught me off guard thats all." Gohan says chuckling. "Can we start now. I'm really getting Impatient!" Piccolo says staring at Goku. "Yeah Sure thing Piccolo, I'm ready. How about you, Dad?" "Alright, its time to let the training begin! are you still sure you want to do this son?" Goku asked looking at his son who was in the center of the circle. "Yes!" "alright then let us begin." Just then Goku and everyone dodge inward toward Goten. The fighters phaze in an out occasionally reappearing if someone had landed a hit.  
  
Meanwhile down below Videl is in awe as she watches the 4 warriors train. "Wow i never tire of seeing this" she said as her daughter tugs on her shirt. Pan stops for a minute and looks up at the sky, her little blue eyes are following the fight. "Daddy!" She says as she flops onto the ground laughing and clapping her hands together. "Huh!? Pan honey can you....SEE them!?" "Yeah^^ Everyone There!!" Pan points to where the fighters are and sure enough, Pan was right as the Z-Fighters phaze back in.Pan starts clapping and cheering again. "I...I don't belive it she was right. i can't belive she can watch this as young as she is! I mean I can't even see where they are!" At that moment a rush of air goes past Videl followed by a loud explosion. Gohan's young wife quickly turns around and sees Goten stand up as a super saiyan. As Goten stands in the small man made crater, he watches as his brother and father get into an all to familiar stance, Imitating them Goten does the same.  
  
"Kaaameeehaaameeehaaa!!!!!" All three saiyans hollar out their attack at the same time, Gohan and Goku's wave both combined into one beam. (Goku had told Gohan not to make it to powerful as the wave could have hurt Goten and as well as the surrounding area) Goten then turns up the heat and increses his power lv and doges forth, keeping an eye on the kamehameha wave, the young half saiyan charges the beam head on, he then thrusts up his hand and without even trying unleashes a blue energy wave that combines with his Kamehameha. it then clashes with the energy his brother and father have sent down to him. seeing that both Goku and his son, Gohan's wave combined was too weak and wouldn't not last, Piccolo told them both to get out of the way.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge flash of light followed by a rather large and loud explosion. the shockwave was huge! As the shockwave reached the SON house, Videl had to literally hang onto a tree just so she and her daughter wouldn't get blown away.  
  
As the wind died down. Videl looked back behind her and seen that the damage was minimal, but when she looked back to the fighters, she could see thing white smoke surrounding them. "NICE SHOT SON!!!" Goku said looking proud of his young son. "thanks dad. I think that this year i'll stand some kind of chance ^^ or at least i think i will ^^; heh." "I think so too son, Keep training like this and who knows you may even be able to beat me and your brother!" Gohan just looks at his dad. while he and the rest laugh. "Huh!? what? did i miss something?" Gohan asked as Goku started descend to the ground. "Hey, why not power down and take a break!! I'm starved!!" "Yeah me too!" Goten hollered now descending as well. "You saiyans!! is that all you can think about is food and fighting!? argh! fine. i'll stay out here until you are done i'll see you three in a little bit." the three saiyans then walk in to Goku's house to grab a bite to eat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Krillin! Attack me with all you've got!" "But Honey!?...." Just then Eighteen comes around with a kick towards her husbands face. Krillin quickly dodges everything his wife throws at him. "But honey i don't want to hurt you!" Krillin says making a face while he ducks away from a kick. "If you don't attack me...Your not...going to get anything for dinner. as a matter of fact i'm going to make you EARN your dinner!" Finally Eighteen lands a perfect roundhouse kick right across Krillin's face, sending out into the ocean. as Krillin swims to shore he watches as Eighteen and their daughter Maron chase each other along the beach. I have to be the luckiest guy on the entire earth! Krillin thought to himself Well except for Goku hehe me and him ARE the luckiest guys on the earth! Krillin Continues to watch taking in this wonderful memory of his wife and daughter.  
  
A long time ago he had tried to fight against her when she was still one of the Androids under Dr. Gero's control. but somehow he ended up falling in love with her it was a feeling he couldn't quite explain. he even destroyed the remote control that could have permantly shut her and Sixteen down. Eighteen was surprised at what Krillin had done and even asked why he destroyed the controller. Then he seen his beloved Eighteen get absorbed by the monstrous Cell, He even saved her after the monster regurgitated her after Gohan's powerful punch. from that day on he was in heaven. even though Eighteen didn't want to admit it, she was thankful for what he had done. a few weeks later Krillin met up with her asked her out and she agreed after that though the rest is history. He was now married to her and they had a beautiful little girl whom he named after his first girlfriend, Marron.  
  
After sitting in the water for so long, he started to remember the pain from the kick that his wife landed on him. "MAN!! Why did she have to hit so hard!" Krillin says getting out of the water and rubbing the brused part of his face. "hehe Looks like you need to dry off there Krillin. Here ya go." Master Roshi says handing the dripping Krillin a towel. "that woman still packs quite a punch I see!" "Yeah. Your telling me, but hey love hurts sometimes!" Krillin and Master Roshi both laugh. As Roshi, Eighteen and Krillin continue to talk they hear the sound of a capsule corp. jet approaching from the sky. as it lands they see that it is Bulma and Trunks, Who have arrived to give Roshi a disguise so that he may enter the tournament himself.  
  
"Hey Bulma, and Oh, hey Trunks! Your looking good as usual and strong as ever too. i take it you have been training for the upcomming tournament?" "Yeah you know i try to compete every yeary Krillin." Trunks says smiling. "So...what brings you two here." Eighteen asks looking at both of them. "Well mom wanted to stop by and deliver something to Master Roshi, he had orded it awhile back and it just came in at the company. and we are also on our way to Goku's place. Once there i'm going to do a little training with Goten. " "I see. is Goku and everyone doing good?" "yeah i just seen Goten yesterday. from what he tells me everything is going good at his place." Trunks says looking over at his mom and Master Roshi talking...as he turns back to talk to Krillin he hears a loud SMACK and looks back at his mom. There lying on the ground feet in the air and twitching was Master Roshi, apparently he said something to Bulma that she didn't quite like. "Next time old man, watch who your talking to!! If Vegeta heard you saying that to me he would kill you in a heartbeat!!" Trunks just laughed and turned back to Krillin and Eighteen.  
  
"So are you both competeing again this year?" Trunks asked Eighteen and Krillin. "Yep we sure are! aren't we babe!" "yahoo....i just can't wait." The blonde beauty says crossing her arms and smiling. "With you competing again this year, it should be interesting." Trunks turns to eighteen. "Why do you say that?" "well....i have been sensing both you and Goten lately and your power lvs. are pretty much equal. i will say this year will be quite interesting with you two." "What!? how can you sense us that far off?" Trunks asks puzzled. "well considering I have just seen Goten about 3 days ago and i am seeing you here today. i'll have to admit your power lvs are pretty amazing." Trunks just stood there...he didn't know what to say. he was more or less in disbelife. but could Goten have achieved the same lv as him. Nah...he couldn't have. after 3 yrs of losing why would he become stronger now. Trunks just didn't know what to say. At first he didn't want to belive it because of the look on Eighteen's face. "your not lying are you Eighteen?" The lavender haired young man questioned. "Nope. Belive me he is just as stron as you are now. so i'd becareful if I were you." Trunks just looks at 18 in disbelife. "Don't belive me kid? Test Goten when you get to Goku's house, You'll see what i mean." with those words said Trunks started pondering the possibility. when his mother's voice rang through the thoughts in his mind. "well son are you ready to go?" Bulma says walking over to her son. "Yeah...sure mom." "Okay then let's go." Bulma walks over to the plane and gets in while Trunks walks over and stands next to it. "Bye guys see you at the tournament!" Bulma said waving as the yellow capsule corp. plane lifted into the air. "Hey man, See you at the tournament and take care!" Krillin says waving and smiling. "Yeah you too man. see ya!" Trunks floats into the air gives a salute and flies off following Bulma in her jet.  
  
"Well Krillin Come on. Its time to eat. Unless you want to stay out here with Roshi" Eighteen says looking over at the turtle hermit. "uh thats okay i think i'll come in with you and eat dinner hehe...oh uh Maron honey come on its dinner time!" Krillin hollars at his daughter. "Okay daddy i'm comming! are you comming Master Roshi??" the little girl asked. "Eh? oh...i suppose i can. your mother's cooking IS rather good you know Maron." "Why thank you Roshi, Now if you don't get inside and eat i won't fix you anything else. You'll have to do it yourself." Eighteen said into Roshi's ear. Hearing this Master Roshi gets up and goes in to eat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the future.....  
  
"Honey please you can't go back! Everything is fine there now. we shouldn't disturb the past anymore than what we already have, its dangerous!!" Bulma Briefs said to her son. "I know mom but i have to go. I have to make sure everything is alright." Trunks says packing his things. "But you have done that son, remember, right after the androids and Cell you took a trip back in time to let them know that you had won." "I know, but i just have this feeling something terrible is going to happen and that they will need my help!" "Oh whats the use! your too much like your father you know that. you never want to listen to what a woman has to say, let alone that the woman you won't listen to is your own mother who cares deeply about her son's own wellbeing!" "Look mom i know your concerned about me and i appreciate it. but i'm at the age now to where i can look after my self. I Promise i'll be careful, Dad, Goku, Gohan and everyone will be there! they won't let anything happen to me. i'll be fine." Trunks says now embracing his mother in a warm hug. "You have brought me up well. and i have also matured not just as a fighter but also into a young man. I promise i won't let you down mother." the handsome young man says kissing his mother on the forhead. "Shouldn't we be going now?" a young girls voice sounds from the entrance to the hanger. Trunks nods. "alright son you just becarful! Remember your past self is alive and well in that time. I don't know what would happen if he found out your true identity. also if you wish to reveal who you are PLEASE make sure that your younger self isn't around. as that might cause problems as well." "alright mom you got it and oh...do take care of your friend...if she gets hurt you know her mother will kill me AND you!" "yeah yeah i got it"  
  
As Bulma and Trunks continue talking about things, the young girl steps up into the Time Machine, The same Time Machine that Trunks had originally used to go back in time during the crisis with the androids. "well Trunks i think its time we headed out. we have already waisted enough time. trying to get things ready." "right....well mom i guess we are going to go....if things go well i will return within 3 months, but if things don't fare so well i'll be staying to help out with things there." Trunks said loading the last of the bags into the huge machine. "alright and don't tell her father who she is...its best that he not know who this girl is just yet. remember your identity there. your a designer for Capsule Corp." "Yes mom i know..." "alright...well son take care and you missy, keep an eye out for my boy got it?" Bulma says winking and giving the thumbs up sign to the girl. "You can count on me Bulma, Trunks wouldn't dare get into trouble in my presence" the girl winks and waves back. With those final words Trunks climbs into the Time Machine and sets the Coordinates, the Machine roars to life and starts to ascend into the sky while on the ground Bulma watches as her son and his friend disappear in a flash of light. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back In Present Time.....  
  
It seemed like forever since they left Master Roshi's island. and Trunks was ready to see how far his best friend, Goten had come since their last duel. He also wanted to find out if what Eighteen had said about him was true. The only way Trunks knew how to test it is to see if they could fuse, about a yr ago they had tried it but their power levels were just too different and instead they formed an incomplete version of Gotenks.  
  
Trunks was excited and couldn't wait until he could test to see if this theory would prove correct. if there was one thing about Gotenks that everyone agreed on, it had to be his temper and his all around attitude. when two seperate people fuse into one warrior their minds clash. creating a cocky and stubborn yet powerful new warrior. the last time Gotenks was successfully formed was during the fight with Majin Buu. Gotenks faired decent against this maniac monster but quickly fell when he decided to absorb the small warrior.  
  
As Trunks and Bulma continued many things raced in the young half- saiyan's head. he wondered if they would still have the same stupid attacks that they had when they first fused. Of course he thought three of the attacks were pretty useful. those being: The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Buu Buu Volleyball and Galactica Donut. but the most effective was the Super Ghosts who, when upon impact would explode with a tremendous force.  
  
Very soon Trunks would have a chance, the chance to fully test the theory. As Trunks took a deep breath and looked over at his mom he seen her point down to the little house that was sitting in a clearing in the woods. 'Finally were here!" Trunks said looking at the little house down below. "Yep we sure are son, now you can go and train with Goten while i visit with his family. you becareful son!." "I will mom!" as Trunks lands he runs to the door and knocks. "Goku, could you get the door dear, i'm busy prepairing lunch." "sure thing hun" As Goku answers the door he sees Goten's young friend standing infront of him. "Hey Trunks, long time no see!! I take it your here to see Goten?" "Yeah me and him plan on training today for the up comming tournament!." "I see, well he has been waiting for you, hang on a sec and i'll get him for you." Goku then turns and hollars for his son "Goten!! Trunks is here!" "comming dad" Goten called back. "well come on in! were getting ready to eat lunch if you guys are hungry." "Nah its okay i ate before me and mom left."  
  
"GOKU!!" Chi chi hollars "will you please let them come in and sit down! i'm sure their tired from their trip all the way here." "oh well i just did Chi Chi, i do have some respect you know ^^;" with those words Goku moves out of the way in order to let Bulma and her son to come inside. just as Goku shuts the door Goten arrives in the living room dressed in his orange and blue training gi.  
  
"Well dad. me and Trunks are going outside to train! hollar for us when lunch is done!" Goten says opening the door. "Okay son, i'm comming out to watch you two here in just a minute. so go on i'll catch up soon." "okay dad." with those words both Goten and Trunks fly to their training location and land. "So its true! your power level has increased!" Trunks says narrowing his eyes and smiling. "I see you've noticed!" Goten replies snickering and crossing his arms. "Goten....There is something i want you to try with me...something that has been bugging me..." "what is it Trunks?" Goten asks with curiocity. "I...I want you to fuse with me Goten!." "WHAT!?" "Please. I need to know something." "but you know we haven't been able to fuse for over 5 yrs Trunks. our power levels are just too different." "Thats why i want to try this! i think we just might be able to do it this time!" "I don't know..."  
  
Meanwhile on the ground everyone is looking out towards the boys. and watching them very closely. "What is going on up there?" Chi chi questions looking at goku. "I don't know i can't hear from that far away." "Trunks just asked Goen if he would try and fuse with him" Piccolo says watching the two boys. "Fuse? Whats that?" Chi chi asked. "You mean you don't remember Chi Chi? your son and Bulma's fused when getting ready to fight Majin Buu. they formed a more powerful fighter, but...." "but what Piccolo?" Piccolo coughs "nevermind....anyways lets watch the boys and see what happens.  
  
"Are you ready Goten?" Trunks says getting into position "Ready!" Goten says doing the same. "Lets do it!" both boys yell out. "Fuuuusion! Haaaa!!" as their fingers touched a bright light immediatly surrounds them. everything within a few feet was bathed in the warm glow that the fusion was giving off. All the Z-Soldiers could feel the power of the warrior known as Gotenks.  
  
As the light cleared, standing infront of all of the spectators was the awsome fused warrior. Goku and the rest of the crew just stared in awe and amazement. "Huh they were able to do it" Goku says looking at Gotenks and smiling. "Uh...Unbelievable! Gotenks' power level is stronger than what it was when he fought Buu!!"  
  
"Wha..what happend to Goten!" Chi Chi said searching for her second child. "it's okay mom. Goten is right there. he's fine" Said Gohan watching his fused brother. "Right where!?" "right there Chi Chi. don't tell me you forgot about those to fusing already!" Piccolo now crossing his arms walks over to Gotenks. "WHAT!?" Chichi Screams. "Who told my son he could stick his hair straight up! and what's with the purple!! I never said he could dye part of his hair purple!!" Piccolo finally stops and turns to Chi Chi and hollers at her. "Your son DIDN"T dye his hair. that is how he is supposed to look. he fused!!, now how many times do i have to tell you...or do you want me to spell it out for you!" Breathing heavy piccolo finally calms down. "oh uh no thats alright i understand now ^^; sorry Piccolo" Goku now looks at Piccol "Wow Fused huh? You mean they become one warrior right Piccolo?" "Goku if you could be any more stupider..." "well if i knew what fusing ment it wouldn't be that bad" Goku says looking at gohan and winking. if it was one thing Goku was ALWAYS good at, it had to be that he was very forgetful and very airheaded.  
  
"Wow we did it!" Gotenks says in his duel voice. "haha let somebody try to fight us now! i bet they will just be begging us for mercy" as Gotenks marvels at his own strength, he doesn't realize everyone walking towards him. Piccolo walks in behind Gotenks, and nearly gets the lights knocked out of him as The fused warrior comes around with a flying fist. Luckily he stops it just infront of Piccolo's nose. "Huh? Oh its you. what is it you want." "Your even more amazing then what you were when you fought Majin Buu! How do you feel Gotenks?" Gotenks Just smirks "Huhahaha If i were fighting Majin Buu right now, he wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Gotenks said as he looked at Piccolo. Just then Gotenks looks at his hands. he immediatly goes Super Saiyan. "Ahhh yes that feels much better! Now what did you say b4 you interupted me Piccolo?" "what How dare you.." "ah ah ah Thats not a wise idea to get mad at me!that is if you value your life." "I'm sorry Gotenks. but how do you feel?" Piccolo asked trying to keep back his anger...if that was one thing he didn't like, it was being told off by some kid who thinks he knows everything. "How do i feel? umm...I feel like i could take on anybody actually. how about it Piccolo? I'll give you the honor of being the first one to challenge me." Gotenks says smirking. "There will be no challenging today Gotenks." Goku said stepping in. "Oh and why is that? Are you going to challenge me then? " "No. you'll get a challenger soon enough but right now isn't the time." Gotenks yawns and sits down on the ground, dissappointed by not having an apponent he crosses his arms and stares at everyone. "where is Majin Buu when you need him." finally Gotenks stands again and uncrosses his arms. "your all so boring. I want to fight a challenger who is just as strong as me!. i want to test my abilities and see how much greater they have become!" At that moment the fusion starts to wear off and Goten and Trunks return to normal.  
  
"Yeah!! Hey Goten! we were able to pull it off!!" Trunks says excitedly "Yeah we did didn't we haha" Goten says laughing. finally both Goten and Trunks Stand and stare at each other. "Now its time to start the real training Goten. are you ready my friend?" "You bet Trunks, your going down!" Goten says in a Determined tone. Finally both boys ascend into the sky. "lets get this started Goten! and oh by the way, I'm going to win this little duel, got it!" "yeah whatever! Just bring it on!" both Trunks and Goten Dodge forth. they skillfully block each others attempts at landing a perfect hit and phaze in and out so fast that some of the spectators are haveing trouble keeping an eye on things. "You can do it son!" Chi Chi yelled at her Goten. "The same goes for you to Trunks, Do your best son!!" To Chi Chi it almost felt like Bulma was competing against her. but she didn't care, she just stood there cheering her son on as she watched him fight as a true warrior.  
  
As Goten dodges forth he lets loose and energy attack that is aimed at Trunks. the young half-saiyan masterfully dodges one attack after another. he finally powers up and sends a glowing ball of energy at Goten, who quickly moves out of the way. "Come on Goten! you can't keep dodging you coward! Your going to have to attack sometime!." Trunks yelled into the wind. "I know that Trunks. you don't have to remind me." Goten said smirking. "Then attack you moron! were not out here to play a game of tag you know!" Trunk hollers to his comrade "Fine you asked for it! don't come complaining to me if you get hurt Trunks!" At that split instant Goten phazed out and then appeard above his best friend. Trunks stares in shock at how quickly his best friend can move. "Thats very impressive Goten. you can still run and hide thats very talented! but you can't hide yourself forever! you have to attack sometime you know!" Trunks hollered out. "argh! where can he be!! he couldn't have gone far! darn it Goten! when i get my hands on you!" Trunks continues to look everywhere for his friend but without a power level its hard to tell who your fighting against and how powerful that person is. which was one of Trunks' fears. he was always afraid that one day he would fight an enemy that he could not sense and if that was the case and he was alone he would just go for help. but this was his best friend surely he couldn't have gone far. "Oh i get it!....your hiding because you know i'm stronger than you and that i will be the one to defeat you again! thats it, isn't it Goten!" Trunks hollered out "Your scared of me!!" The half saiyan begins to laugh. Finally Goten phazes out and back in right behind Trunks. "Me Scared of YOU! I don't think so Trunks! Its you who should be scared of ME!!" Trunks was froze he couldn't belive it!! Goten was right behind him!! but he could have sworn that when he looked b4 that he hadn't seen him there. so just how did Goten suddenly appear behind him.  
  
Just then Trunks turned around and faced Goten. "How did you get behind me Goten?" "what do you mean Trunks?" Goten just smirked. "How could you get behind me without me sensing you!" "oh that haha I'll never tell you that one!" just as Trunks started to conjure up an energy attack Goten dodged forth, Grabbed Trunks arm with his right hand, and then back handed him, sending him flying through the air. Goten then dodged forth again and this time did a flip in midair and sent Trunks flying to the ground. Seeing as to how the ground was comming rather fast, The half saiyan quickly flipped his self over and landed on all fours. "you'll pay for that one Goten!!" with those words he lets out a yell and releases another energy attack upon the young man. but before the attack hit him, Goten phazed out and right behind Trunks again. "COME ON Trunks! you have to be much faster than that if you wish to defeat me!" Goten said as he threw a punch towards his friend. but, The cunning youth stopped Goten's attack "You underestimate me my friend and that one will cost you dearly!" with those words Trunks turned around and kicked Goten into the air, Trunks then flew up to Goku's son and did the exact same thing to him, he kicked him back down towards the earth. just as Goten regains his composure. he gets into the stance used for the kamehameha wave. as Trunks lands he too prepares to unleash and engergy attack.  
  
He gets into a low crouch, places his hands infront of him, and then pulls them in towards his body. he then places each arm out to the side so that it is level with his shoulder. Two blue spheres form in the palms of his hands. "This Duel is mine Goten! Your going down!!" "not if i take you with me Trunks!." With those words both boys unleash their attacks upon one another. Both energy waves clash against one another and everything within a few yards is bathed ina blueish gold light. when the light clears and everyone is able to see again. they see both Trunks and Goten standing there facing one another. both half saiyans smiled at one another. "Not to bad Trunks." "Same to you Goten" both boys continue to smile. "So are you ready for round two then?" "Bring it on!....."  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


	4. Return Of Mirai No Trunks

"There going to Kill one another!!" Chi chi says watching the two boys. "No their not Chi Chi, the boys are doing just fine.just watch them, you'll see their in complete control!" Goku said as he aslo watched both Trunks and Goten go at. "If you think this is bad you should see the way Piccolo, Gohan and me train! hehe" "that's quite alright Goku" Now turning back to face the boys. Both Chi and Goku watch their son, who almost seems to be winning the fight. At that moment Piccolo tells everyone to get down.  
  
Two huge energy blasts clash in mid-air. all of the spectators on the ground are nearly blown away by the fierce wind that the shockwave gave off. Looking back up into the sky, everyone see's both Trunks and Goten as super saiyans and both looking rather fierce as they stare down at one another.  
  
"Well i must admit Goten, I'm impressed that you have managed to improve in such a short time." Trunks says placing his arms to his side. "actually...umm i've been doing this off and on for the past year my friend." Goten says smiling. "ahh i see, well i've learned a few new tricks, BUT their a secret. belive me you'll see them at the tournament Goten. you just wait!" "Hmm i've learned a couple of new things myself too, Trunks. Soo....anyways...are we going to stand here and train our lips or are we going to continue this fight! I'm getting hungry and i'd like to go down and eat some lunch!." "Fine fine, lets finish this up. I'm starting to get hungry myself." Trunks says getting back into position. "I've got an idea Goten!" "what is it now Trunks?" "I propose a contest!" Trunks snickers. "Whichever one of us is still floating in the air, then that person will be declared the winner. However if you touch the ground at all even if you use your hand or even touch it the slightest then that person will loose! sound good to you?" "Your on!!" Finally after those words both boys, who are still in super saiyan form, dodge fourth, the first one to land a hit was Goten. the punch staggered Trunks who was now looking at Goten Sarcastically. "THAT was a lucky shot Goten! lets see you try that one again!" as Trunks was hovering in the air he stared at his friend, who had somehow surprised him with a punch to the face. "MAN!! I can't let my guard down for one second!" Trunks said in his mind. "If i do Goten will..." With those words Trunks Paused and looked up towards the sky. "Hey What The!? Yo Goten! Did you feel that!?" "Yeah i did! that is some ki!!" both boys now descend to the ground and continue to look up. and then as quickly as it came the Ki simply vanished!.  
  
"What was that!?" Gohan says looking up to the sky and then turning to his father. "I don't know son, but...whatever it was it seems to have vanished." narrowing his eyes Goku looks at Piccolo who in turn, looks at Goku. "Maybe we should go check it out. What do you think Goku? its possible it could be a new enemy." Goku nods. "yeah i think we should...if it is then we will have to gather everyone as quickly as we can. but..lets just hope it doesn't have to come down to that. lets hope this person is a peaceful visitor." At that moment Chi chi comes out and hollars everyone inside to dinner. (She in went awhile back cuz she couldn't stand to watch her son fight lol) As everyone was heading into the house both Piccolo and Goku ascend into the sky. "Hey dad! wait for us!" Goten yells. "No son! You and Trunks stay here, if this is an enemy i don't want you and your friend in the way!" "But dad!" "Plz son! do this for me!. I'll be back so don't worry" Goku says smiling warmly at his son. he and Piccolo then take off and head in the direction that the Ki was last felt.  
  
As Goten and Trunks head back into the direction of the house, they feel that same Ki presence that they had felt only moments ago. "Goten did you feel that!?" "yeah i did whatever it is its ba...." suddenly Goten stopped and looked around in the direction that the energy was felt. "Whats wrong Goten?" "Its gone again! maybe we should go help my dad and Piccolo!" Goten said getting ready to take off and at that moment just before he could get even 6 feet into the air he felt a tug on his leg. "No Goten! Dad said he and Piccolo will handle this! he said that IF he needed our help he would come and let us know! now lets go inside and eat."Gohan said holding his brother's leg "fine. i just hope dad and Piccolo will be alright." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Time Machine should be safe here." Mirai Trunks says wiping the sweat from his face. "Are..you sure? I mean what if someone finds it Trunks. anything could happen for instance we could get stuck here!" "Don't worry it will be fine! this place is MILES from the city and hardly anyone comes out here." The mysterious young girl looks at Trunks and smiles slightly "i hope your right" she says in a whisper. "Well i guess we had better go, Goku's house is just a few miles from here. accoording to my compass its 2 miles west of this spot." just as Mirai Trunks and the girl start to leave. a sudden wave of power overwhelms them both. "Trunks...Did...you feel that just now?" "yeah...whatever it is, its powerful! and heading in this direction!." At that moment the power level ceased and Trunks heard the thmp of a shoe behind him and turned around and looked out into the woods. "I know your here! Come out and show yourself!" "Trunks...i can't sense anything now. maybe it was just our imagination." "No i still feel it! its VERY faint but its definatly still there!. I said come out! unless your afraid of me!"  
  
Meanwhile behind a small bush and tree Piccolo and Goku take a look to see just who had arrived here in the woods. when they both looked they seen a young girl who was probably no older than 18 or 19. she was wearing a green jacket that had the capsule corp. emblem on the back of it in big white letters. her hair was jet black and fell down to her shoulders. "wow you mean on of the Ki's we felt was this girl!?" Goku says turning to Piccolo. "thats amazing!" "yes it is Goku. but who is the other one that is with her. hmm" Now both Piccolo and Goku studied the man that was with her. The young man looked as if he was in his early thirties, he was wearing a blue and white Capsule Corp. jacket that had both arms ripped out, he was very muscular and looked like he had worked out everyday of his life. His hair, was of a lavender color that went slightly past his shoulders, and then it was tied back into a loose ponytail. but there was one thing that caught Piccolo's eye. he noticed that the young man had sword attached to his back. "Hey Goku! does that look familiar to you?" Piccolo questioned nodding to the young man's sword. the saiyan turns and looks at the object at which Piccolo spoke of. he thought hard to remember where he had seen that sword....finally he remembered that it belonged to a young half saiyan that came from the future to warn Goku about his heart virus and the comming of the androids, the youth even stayed to help fight Cell. this youths name was "Trunks!" Goku said outloud and then smiled "WOW has he buffed up!!" Goku says still smiling. "yeah but whats he doing here? and better yet who is that girl with him?" "I'm not sure...but her power somehow feels saiyan...."  
  
"Um Trunks...its not working." the young girl said turning to her mentor. "I know that. and if they don't come out, i'm going do something about it!" Now standing straight up and relaxing the half saiyan looks around in the woods. he still can't see or hear anything unusual. and usually if there was a predator around the animals would flee and there would be no singing birds. instead everything was...normal. "ah this is ridiculous! i'm giving you until the count of three and then i will drag you out if you do not come out and reveal yourselves! With those words Piccolo chuckles. "You haven't changed a bit have you?" Trunks now looks to the left of him. he recognizes the voice but, he wasn't sure if it was really him or not. he wanted to make sure..."Stay here for a sec i'm going over hear to check something out." "alright" "are you going to come out?" "yeah sure kid whatever you say.." and at that moment Piccolo appears from behind the tree. to his amazement the power lv he was feeling had been this Namek's all along. "Piccolo!!" Trunks say walking over to his old friend. "Its been a long time kid how ya been?" piccolo says extending his hand which Trunks quickly does the same and the two then shake hands. "I'm fine! for a minute there i thought you were someone else. i almost attacked you ^^;" "hmm well the feelings are mutual kid, i didn't know who you were until i recognized the sword on your back. you don't really look a day older than when you first arrived here 12 yrs ago." "I guess, i can take that as a compliment" both Trunks and Piccolo laugh. "Who's your friend?" Piccolo questions looking at the young girl. "Oh Uh...her name is Shyla, her mother works for Capsule Corp. back in my time." Trunks says looking at the namekian. "Shyla huh?" while Mirai Trunks and Piccolo were talking the young girl walks up next to him. "Shyla, I'd like you to meet Piccolo!" "hello Piccolo" Shyla says bowing. as they all continued to talk, Goku was fast asleep behind the bush, snoring and in a deep sleep, when he let out a loud snort everyone walked over to see who the noise came from.  
  
When they got there they seen Goku sprawled out and talking in his sleep..."WOW, look at all this food!!!...." Goku was in heaven everywhere he walked he seen food....."oh wow i have got to get me one of these!" he said walking over to a huge pork chop. as he was eating he could hear a faint yell. at first all he could hear was "Goku!!!...." and then it got closer "Goku!!! Goku!!!..." and closer until "GOKU!!! You idiot!! Wake up!!. i don't think that is a pork chop your about to bite into!" Piccolo said through gritted teeth. finally Goku woke up double blinked at Piccolo and then looked at what he was about to bite in to. In his hands was a pretty good sized porcupine that had about 3 inch needles running all over its back. then suddenly the pain hit him..  
  
Screaming in agony he dropped the porcupine which...by the way wasn't hurt. and blew on his hands which had porcupine quills in them. "OUCHHHH!!! DARN IT!!!!" he yelled. "Why did i have to dream about food now!" Everyone starts to laugh except for Goku who is busy pulling out the quills. "thats what you get for comming here on an empty stomach Goku!" "well anyways.." Goku started as he winced from pulling the quills out one by one. "what are you doing back here...i mean i thought...Ouch!...that you did what you had to do and you returned to your time...." "well...i did but about a couple months ago i started to have this strange dream....it was weird...i don't know how to describe it....." Piccolo stops him. "did it have anything to do with a bright light and some kind of strange being??" "yeah but....how did you know...." "I know all about it, trust me....but we can talk about that later right now we should be getting back. and you know what Chi Chi is going to say to Goku" How could he not know what chichi was going to say to him, Goku knew his wife like the back of his hand.."and JUST where have YOU been..." He could hear the words ringing in his ears now. "Before we go Piccolo. i need to ask Trunks something." "sure what is it Goku" Trunks answers. "Who is your friend there?" "oh her name is Shyla, she is a friend and i have also taken her on as a student i'm teaching her the same martial arts that my Master Gohan taught me,i originally met her at my mom's Company. why do you ask Goku?" Trunks now looks at Goku who is studying the young girl. "hmm I don't know something about her reminds me of a Saiyan..." Goku says still eyeing the young girl. "but oh well that can wait i want to get home i'm starved and plus my hand hurts like crazy!" Goku says laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "then lets go. you two can follow us to Goku's house." Trunks nods and looks at 'Shyla' who also nods. and soon they all depart into the afternoon sky. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHERE"S GOKU!!!" Chi Chi hollars out loud. "boys!! do you know anything about this?" turning to Goten and Trunks as they try to sneak off. "uhh...no mom why do you ask?" "Mom its okay dad is fine, i know where he went. he'll be right back so don't worry^^;" Gohan said trying to calm his mother down. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?!? don't tell me not to worry! i don't know what i would ever do if something happend to your father again!!!" "i'm sorry mom...but i can't tell you where he went. not right now anyways!." "Oh FINE be that way. i have to do something or i'll worry myself to death." With those words both Videl and Gohan look at Chi Chi and then look at each other. "Wow, i forgot what it was like when your mom would get mad at your dad." "tell me about it."  
  
Meanwhile up in the sky...."So Goku! how has things been here" Mirai asks flying next to Goku. "Pretty good...about 5 yrs ago we had to fight a being that was much tougher than either of the Androids and Cell. we almost didn't win." the saiyan says turning to face Trunks and then turns back towards the sky ahead. "really!? who or what was it?" "It was a being unlike any other Trunks. it was cold and heartless, it cared nothing for the people of the earth. and i'm sure its still trapped underground in your time." Piccolo says "the beings name was Buu, we all fought it and nearly all of us had failed, so once again i was the worlds last hope." with those words Trunks was speachless "BUT i did learn a couple of new things while i was dead^^." "what kind of things?" "well fusion is one thing i learned. i learned it from the Metamorans and then i attained the level of Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks nearly fell from the sky when he heard this bit of news. "What did you just say!? Super saiyan 3!?" "Yeah your dad was pretty mad at me hahaha said he could sense me in other world!." "huh? what do you mean." "Well as you know i was killed fighting Cell. i was allowed to come back for one day to compete in a tournament. BUT things got kinda out of hand. and everyone here ended up having to fight Buu on their own....when things looked bleak and when everyone was defeated i was given my life back so that i may fight buu, and...before that, your father gave his while fighting that monster. he thought he could destroy Buu by blowing himself up as well. but....it proved uneffective, buu came back. and the only ones here to fight him were you, Goten, Piccolo, krillin, yamcha, tien, and chiaotzu." "Wow I...I had no idea. that there could still be someone that powerful around." "Its okay Trunks back then none of us thought about that. we thought that after Cell everything would be normal again...but we were all wrong." Piccolo says staring straight ahead."Hey Goku isn't that your house down there?" Trunks called out. "Yep there's our destination! come on i'm starved!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Chi Chi and Videl are doing the dishes, the door creeks open and in walks Goku, Piccolo, Trunks and 'Shyla'. "Goku!?" Chi chi says turning to the door. "Hey hun! whats for lunch!!" Goku says waving and smiling. "I'm really sorry about taking off like that without telling you where i was going, but i sensed that some people needed my help so i went and brought them here so that they could rest." Ignoring Goku's explanation, Chi Chi ran over and hugged her husband. "Oh Goku! what am i going to do with you. i don't want you to go off again like that without first telling me where your headed to. okay?" "Gosh Chi Chi...i didn't think i would worry you that bad." "you can be soo stubborn somtimes you know that! now sit down and i'll fix you and your friends something to eat" Goku happily accepts Chi chi's invitation and sits down at the table and at that exact same moment Bulma comes speeding into the dining room. "YOU!! with the glasses!!" Mirai points to himself. "yeah you!" Luckily Mirai remembered to put on his disguise b4 they all left, he didn't want his past self knowing anything about him unless it became absolutly necessary. Bulma now gets into the lavender haired boy's face. "u..yes miss..can i help you with something?" "Don't...Don't i know you from somewhere?" Bulma questions. "Uh..not that i know of" Mirai blushes ^^;. "Hmmm" Now looking towards her 13 yr old son who is talking with Goten . and then zips her point of vision upon the guy with the goofy glasses. "Wait a second..." she said in slow motion "I DO know you!!" At that moment Goku and Piccolo both cover Bulma's mouth. Trunks and Goten look in from the living room to see what the commotion is all about. Finally Chi chi gets a rather large skillet and hits both Goku and Piccolo on the head with it. "Let her go this instant you two!! that is no way to treat a lady!!!" "its okay Chi Chi" bulma says smiling. "I know why they did it." now looking back at Mirai, Bulma walks to the door. "I want you to come outside with me for a minute young man! i need to have a word with you!" "Mom where are you going?" Trunks said looking at the stranger and then back to his mom. "I'm going outside to talk to this young man dear, he works for us at Capsule Corp. he is one of the finest designers of our Capsule product line." Bulma hoped that this sounded convincing to her son, but yet he did know just about all the names of the employees there. now getting up from the floor Trunks comes in to get a closer look at this stranger. "Hmph i've never seen you at Capsule Corp before." Trunks says in a cocky voice. "He's new honey i just hired him like 3 weeks ago. he does alot of at home projects for us." "ah i c and what is your name." "yes i was wondering that myself, i don't think I EVER caught your name when we first spoke." "ah okay" Mirai trys hard to play along with this charade and almost couldn't come up with a new name for himself until he said the first one that came out of his mouth "Tristan..." he said looking at his younger self nervously. "Tristan...that is a fine name for a fine young man...now can we plz go outside i must talk to you alone." "But, I..."  
  
Bulma grabs the young man by the back of the collar and begins to drag him out the door. Mirai was in total shock as to how his past mother was treating him just now. "Uh...Miss. Bulma...was that really necessary? The lavender haired man questioned. "Don't miss Bulma me young man!" Mirai's past mother said standing him up. "All these years i have been wondering how you were doing. I never forgot about you!" the woman says embracing her son from the future. "how have things been there? am I still alive? was you ever able to bring everyone back?.." The questions just kept comming. and he always respected his mother. at first he was irritated at the fact that she kept throwing a question here or throwing a question there. every time he tried to answer one she would always come up with another and another...she is kinda like the energizer bunny, she could keep going and never get tired. Finally Piccolo came outside and decided to try and put an end to the constant questioning. He pushed Mirai aside and started telling Bulma off for not letting him relax first. "Thanks Piccolo" he said in a low whisper. "sure kid anytime." Mirai was relieved when Piccolo stepped in. all these questions being asked of him, when he has only just arrived was really started to agitate him. But Mirai Trunks wasn't mad, instead he found it rather ammusing. after all Bulma was his mother, No matter what time he was in.  
  
"I think you should just let the boy rest for a bit" Piccolo said to bulma. "I know you must have alot of questions to ask, but let him relax first, after all he has earned it." As Piccolo, Bulma and Mirai Trunks were outside arguing things were just a bit more calmer inside. "So are you friends with that guy in the weird glasses and cheap suit?" Trunks asked pointing out the window. the mysterious girl looked over her shoulder and out the window. what she had seen she found very amusing. she seen her friend, Mirai, cowering behind Piccolo trying to stay away from his past mother. she Giggled and then turned back towards the present Trunks. "Yes i am his secretary, 'Shyla', nice to meet you." she said bowing. "Uh huh...well call me strange but i think that designer looks like an older version of me!." Trunks says crossing his arms. "Oh Trunks now don't be ridiculous." Chi chi said wiping off a white plate. "Haven't you ever heard that somewhere in the world a person has a twin?" Trunks looks a Chi Chi dumbfounded. "Uh...no and besides thats just stupid..." "why is that" 'Shyla' said looking at Past Trunks. "Well um...it just is.." the girl looks at the boy and places her hands on her hips. "is that the best excuse that you can come up with, is that its stupid?" she says giggling. "No...I..Nevermind i'm going back over to talk to Goten." Trunks then turns on his heels and walks into the living room where Goten is watching TV.  
  
"Well hey Shyla." Gohan says walking into the kitchen and sitting down. it's nice to meet you. my name is Gohan." he says extending his hand so that she can shake it. "I'm friends with Bulma and Trunks." After hearing that name 'Shyla' just stares off into space, seeing this Gohan lowers his hand. "Gohan i heard voices...." Videl says walking in from the bedroom. Videl also just stares at this young Girl. To Videl it felt as if she knew this girl. felt as if she was somehow attached to her. but that couldn't be, her little girl was in the bedroom lying down. and plus this girl was much older , videl estimated her to be around 16-19 yrs of age. all the sudden the young girl said a word which could barely be heard, only those close to the table could hear her. "mama..." the young girl said and then she collapsed.  
  
"Videl! run and get me some cool water quick!." Chi Chi says to Gohan's wife. "is it just me or did she just call Videl mama?" "no i think you heard correct mom, but why would she called Videl her mother?" "I don't know son" Goku says chiming in. "but i think we should wait until she is back to normal." a few minutes later the young girl awoke. "are you alright honey?" Chi Chi said looking at the girl. "yeah..what happend?" "you passed out." "Passed out?? but i never pass out." at that moment the door opens and in come Piccolo, Bulma and Mirai No Trunks. all three stare at the scene in front of them? "What happend!" Mirai said running to his friend. "nothing really...all she did was say mama and then she just passed out!." Mirai now bends over and whispers in her ear. "you didn't say anything did you!?" "No how could i, i was unconscious." "i have a question for you Tristan?" Gohan began. "Do you know why your friend here called my wife mama?" "huh...oh I..." "Its okay Tristan..i can tell them...you see my mother died last year and your wife ressembles her soo much, i mean the resemblance is just uncanny. I'm sorry if i alarmed you Gohan and you too Chi Chi and Goku." Everyone could do nothing but smile and give her words of comfort.  
  
While everyone continued to talk at the table, Gohan, who was staring at this intriging young girl couldn't help but feel attached her. this feeling was the same one that Videl had told him when this 'Shyla' was unconscious. as he stared he could feel a tug on his shirt, But Pan pulled to hard and sent her father flying out of his chair and into the wall. Amazed and rather amused, everyone started to laugh. "How many times have i told you not to tug on someone that hard!" Videl said getting up and grabbing her daughters hands. "Aw, Its okay." Gohan said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Everyone got a good laugh from it and even i was amused!" Gohan said sitting up and rubbing his head. Gohan now looks at his daughter and places his hand on top of her dark hair. "Pretty soon she'll be just as strong as her daddy!" Gohan smiles and then scoops Pan up into his arms.  
  
"Oh alright, Honny you'll get your way this time. but i don't want her doing that to anyone else." "Okay thats fine Videl. Anyways.." Gohan turns back to everyone at the table. "Shyla, Tristan. I want you to meet my daughter, her name is Pan." gohan says now sitting at the table. just then 'Shyla' blushes. "Honey, 'Shyla', are you alright?" Chi Chi asks her. "Oh yeah MAN this food is good!!" Mirai just looks over at his friend and smiles.  
  
After dinner Bulma hollers at her son who is still watching tv with Goten. "Come on son its time to go its late and you need to get home and go to bed!" "hey mom can i just stay here with Goten tonight? I wanna train with him some more tomorrow!" Bulma looks at her son and smiles. "Okay fine..." YEAH!!" "Only IF its alright with Chi Chi." "I don't mind BUT i don't want none of this you aren't my mom, got it?" "Hey thats cool with me!" "Okay son, just behave i don't want to get a phone call saying i have to come and get you, understand?" "Yes mom" Trunks says waving his right hand at his mother while he is still facing the television. "Well i guess i'll be going then..." Bulma then turns to Mirai and 'Shyla' "would you two like to come with me? You can stay at the employee quarters that are attached to Capsule Corp. if you would like?" "sure that would be great miss Bulma." Mirai says standing. "well lets go then.oh and thank you for dinner Chi Chi and you too Videl! as usual it was all delicious!" "why thank you!" Chi Chi and Videl said at the same time "I'll see you tomorrow son, Bye all and you take care Goku!" "Oh i will hehe you know me!" "yeah your right i know you!....buh bye everyone." with those words Mirai, Bulma and 'Shyla' leave.  
  
"I think we had better go ourselves dad. its late and i have to work tomorrow!" "Okay son." Gohan then walks over to his dad and gives him a hug. "Be well dad!" "you too son" "Oh Gohan dear are you sure you'll be alright? its a long way to Satan City why not just stay here for the night?" Chi Chi says looking at her son. "I'd love to mom but i'm afraid if i did that i wouldn't get to work on time, i have to be there at 6am tomorrow. but don't worry i'll be back here tomorrow after work to train some more." Chi Chi now walks over and gives her son a hug and a kiss. "You just be careful. you have mine and your dad's grandchild with you!!" "Oh we will" Videl said as she gathered the diaper bag and her purse. as Videl says bye to her In-Laws, Pan yawns and cuddles up to her father. then they all walk to the door together, both Chi Chi and Goku watch and wave as videl and Gohan leave.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
Well there you have it 3 new chapters have been added....please don't hesitate to leave your comments I am curious as to what you think....:) 


End file.
